A Super-Sonic Christmas
by Manias 3.0
Summary: A parody of The Grinch. Eggman's had enough. Tonight, he plans to steal Christmas. It's Deja vu as he steals all the gifts and trimmings and trappings and whatnot. But as he's about to destroy all the stuff, something snaps inside him as he discovers the true meaning of Christmas. It's even better if you listen to "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" song along with reading this.


A Super-Sonic Christmas

Everyone in the Sonic Team at Sonic Team HQ were bustling about, decking he halls and wrapping gifts and cooking delicious dinner. Even in Station Square and the city of Soleana were decked out with wreaths, trees, lights and more. Sonic and the gang (I list them by their "chores") were sorted out into groups by the deputy, FireyIce. Sonic, Scourge, Shadow, and Silver were arranged the duty of passing flyers to all the people in the city. Rob was to do his part by hunting five massive turkeys. The girls, Amy, Cream (and Cheese), Rosy, Blaze, Marian, and Cosmo did the cooking, Rouge, Tails, Chris, Emeril, and E-123 Omega did the electrical work, and Knuckles hunted for the perfect Christmas tree. Mephales and Nazo were doing their part by keeping their sixth senses alert and watching the monitors for five minutes per half an hour with a double check. Pretty Boring, but it kept Grinchy Eggman at bay.

…

Speaking of, old Eggman himself sat by the computer making his final arrangements to his "ultimate weapon". Using Red Matter as his final touch, he could now create Black holes with just a drop. He called it the Black Hole Generator. Eggman spun around gleefully in his chair. "I've done it!" he laughed maniacally. "I finally found a way to put that Christmas party into a Christ-BLAST party. Now, there will be No more "holly-jolly" or "Jingly-bells" or Christmas trees. I've put up with it for some time, now, but no more. Now, I need a disguise."

"Might I suggest something, Master?" a metallic voice gurgled suavely.

"Ah, Metal Sonic." And it was. Metal Sonic, all tattered up and in a wheelchair complete with bandages. _Sonic's doing, no doubt, _Eggman thought. At the rear, Boco, Deco, and Bokkun pushed the chair. "How do you fare?" Eggman asked.

"Ever since the Sonic battle? Considerably well in my state. My suggestion would be in the children story of 'Santy Claws'."

"'Santy'?"

"You know: 'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night'?"

"AH! An excellent idea. What a brilliant plan I've concocted."

"It was mine. Anyways, you're the perfect shape and size, according to my calculations. It's all a matter of some simple adjustments…"

…

Metal Sonic and the trio of dupes made quite a spectacle of themselves, but a grand scene out of Eggman. When they were through, you couldn't even recognize the guy. His mustache wasn't changed in shape, just died white. His clothes were transformed into a close resemblance of a "Santa" coat, belt, and beard attachment. Eggman looked almost as Identical to Santa as a Lemon Meringue pie is to a Lime one. Maybe better. "All I need now is a Reindeer."

"Negatory, sir. No reindeer in the immediate vicinity."

"MAKE SOME!"

And eight reindeer were made. So, Eggman got in his little traveler, and hitched the mecha-deer to it. Off he rode toward the cities, all sound asleep.

"Stop one: Sonic HQ," Egg clause chuckled. Down the chimney he slid. Not sticking because he put grease on him a short time ago. After he peeked out the chimney, he took every present. Then he took the food the trimmings and trappings (here we go again) and he started to shove the tree up the chimney. But then, lo and behold! Cream the Rabbit, all dressed in her new PJs looked him up and down. And asked, "Santa, why are you taking or tree?"

"Uh...ah" Eggman stuttered. "I…My dear, why, there's a light that is broken on one side. I'll take it to the workshop, fix it, and then bring it back. Okay?"

"Couldn't you fix it here?"

"I would, but I don't have my tools with me. Now, you've been a good girl this year. So, along with the tree and presents I already have, I'll bring you something extra. What would you like?"

"A new bow tie for Cheese?"

"Done! It'll be under the new tree tomorrow morning. Now go back to bed like a good little girl."

"Good night Santa."

"Good night."

…

Eggman kept stealing and pilfering and taking until every Christmas thing in sight was no more. Then, he went out into Green Hill Zone and prepared to zap all the toys and all the stuff into the Black abyss. Just before the sun rose, he planned to set the ray up, fire it at the crack of dawn and listen to his own carols of "Boo-Hoo" all over the world. He paused and listened. He heard…Songs? What manner of music is this? Happy songs? But, they were supposed to be upset. Christmas came anyway? _Without any ribbons? _He thought. _Without any tags? Without any packages, boxes or bags!?_ Then it dawned on him as he looked at the Sonic Team and all the happy citizens of Soleana and all of Mobius. Maybe Christmas was more than the presents. Maybe it was more than the boxes or fancy trimmings that hung on the walls. Maybe, just maybe, it meant a little more: the joy of all it and the happiness spread throughout the season.

…

Eggman sighed and leaned on a switch. Uh-oh! The switch for the machine was on. Quickly, Eggman tried fiddling with the controls. No good. Time limits never stop until SOMETHING happens. Eggman had fixed it in one spot before realization, so that was no good. The only other thing he thought of was to move the presents. So, gathering his strength, he started pushing. Nothing! He called his army, Metal Sonic, and the Trio of Dupes. Still nothing. But then, something snapped inside of him, the power of the Christmas spirit came through, and he found the strength to match even ten of his strongest robots. He moved the gifts out of the way just as the cannon went off. It blasted into the nothingness. And nothing happened. What a relief.

…

Back in the town square, everyone heard a noise. A trumpet doing: we wish you a Merry Christmas". They looked over and saw a huge sled rushing towards them. Jumping out of it's way, they realized that it was the stuff they all had before. It was back. And at the top stood the Eggy Clause with a present in his hand. He stepped down, and walked to Cream and said, "I kept my promise. Merry Christmas, Cream."

"Thank you, Mr. Eggman Clause."

And so, with everything back in order, Eggman even got to cut the turkeys. Sonic slapped him a high-five and said, "You're not so bad when you wanna be."

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it. It's only once a year. Truce?"

"Truce."

And they shook on it and had the Merriest Christmas in all of Mobius.


End file.
